


True Love

by alxmariejackles



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description, Homosexuality, M/M, Swearing, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:39:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxmariejackles/pseuds/alxmariejackles
Summary: A story based on the show True Blood. Vampires and all.





	

I held my thumb out into the street impatiently, cursing at every car that passed me by. It’s a bloody cold night and no one would give me a ride. I decided to sit on the curb and fling stones after some cars, I was sobered up too soon when I soon realized my ride home left the party to go have a fuckin’ bangin’ fiesta or somethin’. Placing my head in my hands, I sighed deeply. I guess I really shouldn’t be so aggressive, because at this point, I’m walking home.  


The protesting of brakes made my head shoot up to look at a shady looking grey Volvo. Beggars can’t be choosers. I stood up and whipped open the car door, sliding into the passenger seat.  
“Hey, thanks man,” I breathed, holding my hands next to the heating vent.  


“Yea don’t worry about it,” the young man replied. He was kinda cute actually. . .  


“So where you headed?” he asked, looking at me and smiling.  


“The ghetto. You know the one.”  


The other man chuckled. “South side.”  


I hummed in response and decided to stare out the window. Country music was softly playing through the radio, it was a pretty comfortable silence if you ask me. After a while, the car suddenly pulled over at a darkened gas station. I looked onto the man for an explanation.  


“Sorry ‘bout that,” he turned off the ignition and flung open the car door, “ran out of gas.”  


I glanced around at the joint. How the hell is this place even open? Its pitch black besides the flickering streetlight just outside it.  


My door was then viciously ripped open, and my arm was grabbed in a death grip.  


“What the fu-“ I yelled, but was cut off as I was thrown onto the pavement, my breath in turn escaping my lungs.  
The last thing I saw was the glaring full moon in the sky before a heavy body covered mine. I kicked and made feeble attempts to shove the dude off, but soon my wrists were grabbed and held above my head. A sharp pain in my neck made me gasp. It was a pretty weird sensation, you know, feeling the blood being sucked from your body. I don’t know if I could even describe it. Seconds went by and with each passing one, my vision grew hazy and my body grew limp.  


My wrists were suddenly released, and my head was yanked to the side, probably to give the vampire more access now that he knew I couldn’t fight back. And that was probably when I realized- I am going to die. Today. Right now. Although that had been Mandy and I’s wish ever since we were young and living with Terry, I wasn’t sure if I was really ready. I was fucking scared.  


The last thing I remember was the pressure on my chest being lifted, and a fucking gorgeous face came into my view.  


“Hey! Can you hear me? Can you-“ And that was when I completely passed out.  


The next thing I registered after coming to, was the bitchin’ headache I had. I groaned and tried to lift my head, but all I could see was a white ceiling.  


I squeezed my eyes shut and blinked a couple of times, but boy did I just want to drift away again.  


“You’re awake! Can you talk?” A soothing, deep voice asked. I felt a hand on my face, gently urging me to move my head. With his help, I was able to see my savior. He had _red_ hair, like, fire red hair. It was so pretty. And his concerned green eyes, with those light pink lips and high cheekbones. . .  


“Your pretty,” I sighed, reaching out to touch his hair.  


“Oh uh, thank you. . .”  


“He’s going to be a bit loopy Ian. Not like you’re uncomfortable,” a smirk was hidden in the voice.  


“Sir? What is your name?” a woman in her mid-forties asked, coming up behind Ian the sex god.  


“Mickey,” I rasped, oh god I’m so embarrassed. After getting used to being awake, not only did I realize I sounded like a prepubescent boy, I just called this man, Ian, pretty. Fuck. He was though. . .  


“Mickey. Okay. You are getting a blood transfusion right now. So please just stay still.”  


“Hospital?” I asked, because that’s about all I could even say.  


“N-“ her and Ian glanced at each other before turning back to me with soft eyes. “No. You are my house. You needed emergency treatment and you wouldn’t have made it to the hospital.” She placed her hand gently on my shoulder.  


“I am so sorry this had to happen to you,” and with that, she just left.  


“Is there anything I can do for you?” Ian seemed to lean in a little closer to me.  


“C-Can I-“ I cleared my throat, “Can I have a phone call?”  


Ian smiled. “Sure.”  


He helped me sit up, which would’ve made me throw a hissy fit if it were anyone else trying to provide help; but I kinda liked it when Ian helped me. Ian took out his phone and hit a few button before giving it to me. It was some fuckin’ Blackberry.  


With shaky fingers, I dialed the only number I had memorized.  


“Hello? Who the fuck is this?”  


“Mandy it’s me.”  


“What the hell? Who the- Mickey?!” I pulled the phone away from my ear with a wince as she started yelling and cursing into the speaker.  


“Yea Mands I’m fine thanks for asking.”  


“Why aren’t you home? You said you were coming back home from the party?”  


I closed my eyes and leaned my head on the wall the small bed was against.  


“My ride ditched, I tried hitch hiking but . . . no one would give me a ride, so I’m at a hotel. I’ll be back by tonight.”  


“Okay, well thank you for calling I’ve been worried sick.”  


I shrugged, “Sure you have, now go back to banging your boyfriend I know he’s over there.”  


“Wha-“ And I hung up on her, handing the phone back to Ian and closing my eyes.  


“Why didn’t you them the truth?”  


“She already thinks through her ass, I don’t want her hunting down a supernatural species and getting herself hurt because I did something dumb,” I opened my eyes and looked into Ian’s bright green ones. “My sister that is.”  


Ian chuckled and nodded, and squeezed my knee gently through the pale blue blanket covering my lower half. Just that simple action made me go head over fucking heels. Holy shit.  


“Get some rest, okay?”  


I nodded, and Ian helped me lay back down. He was super tall. Legs like a gazelle’s I’m telling you. Heh, you know what they say about tall guys.  
Ian had left the room a long time ago, but I still couldn’t get to sleep. Where the hell was I? This was literally some lady’s house, did she just have blood bags lying around that just happen to be my type? And ever since vampires had finally “rose to society” when I was five, I had never had a problem with them. Obviously I had heard of the stories Terry used to tell me to piss myself when I was young- the ones about people getting mauled to death by vampires. Vampires were the media’s favorite subject, with the news always sharing horrifying statistics on the vampire attack death rate. I mean shit, I was almost one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was an idea I've had for a while, so let me know what you guys think! I'll continue if people seem to be interested, and feel free t leave a comment!


End file.
